


The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill: The Carrot Dragon And The Donkey.

by Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad



Series: The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill [1]
Category: The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill
Genre: Dragons, Strawberry, bottle cap frog, dragon - Freeform, hill, mineral water, stawberries, sword - Freeform, water well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad/pseuds/Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather preposterous story of a bottle of strawberry mineral water and it's everlong quest of strawberry hill.<br/>A tale of epic sword play and almost incomprehensible fights.<br/>Something to ensnare the senses and eat a cupcake off of your floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill: The Carrot Dragon And The Donkey.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyrusbarrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/gifts).



It was a gloomy morning on Strawberry Hill and Strawberry Mineral Water was staring out of its window. As it looked out it saw the apples frolicking through the pineapple forests and the tiny dandelion cows munching away on the cheese fields at the hill's base. It pondered to its self about what to do on this rather unsettling day and decided that a swift trip to the well at the top of the hill wouldn't do it any harm. And so Strawberry Mineral Water hopped to the front door and picked up a melon umbrella before going outside due to the sky starting to darken. As it hopped up the hill the giant green light bulb in the sky went behind a flying sheep and it all went rather dark. Strawberry Mineral Water was not a fan of the darkness, but as it was now halfway up the hill it decided to continue on ever upwards to the well.  
After a while it got there, and peaking over the edge of the well it noticed something glowing down there. This object glowed a suspicious milky red which annoyed Strawberry Mineral Water. So, with reckless intent, Strawberry Mineral Water threw its self down the well. It turned out the well was actually only 7 foot deep so the bottom was hit rather quickly, and then Strawberry Mineral Water got up and looked around. Taking in its surroundings it looked for the milky pink glowing object, but alas it was no where to be seen! Strawberry Mineral Water let out a small wail of horror as it noticed a bottle cap frog hopping off down a tunnel. This bottle cap frog was then crushed by a maggot of increasing proportions, the maggot continued to grow until it filled the tunnel. But Strawberry Mineral Water had a plan, knowing that maggots are of course extremely allergic to strawberries of any kind and especially the type that are added to mineral water it undid the cap at the top of its 'body' and leaked some of its life essence onto the floor. The maggot sloppily flopped forwards, once it hit the liquid it writhed with pain and abruptly exploded causing a nearby aardvark to implode. Strawberry Mineral Water then hopped down the tunnel that the maggot had been blocking and came to a large cave, across the other side of the large expanse was the milky red glow. But in the middle of the cave lay a massive dragon made of carrots.  
So Strawberry Mineral Water gave up and went back home because fighting a dragon made of carrots was a task it was not ready for on this particular day.

A long the next day came and Strawberry Mineral Water woke up in its bed. It went through to the kitchen to have breakfast, but it couldn't eat anything because it's a bottle of liquid.  
And so it once again looked up the hill towards the well and thought about the carrot dragon and all the good things it could cook with all those carrots that it then couldn't eat. It went out the back door into the garden and went to the blueberry rabbit hutches to feed them, they had all escaped however which made Strawberry Mineral Water sad and 'caused some of the strawberry mineral water inside of Strawberry Mineral Water so leak out onto the ground. Where the liquid landed flowers made of babies sprouted quickly from the ground breaking the surface with ease due to the ground being made of sugar glass.  
Strawberry Mineral Water went back into the house and got out the phone book, quickly browsing the pages of the donkey sanctuary section it found an appropriately close one and rang them up to book an appointment with a donkey. When Strawberry Mineral Water got to the donkey sanctuary he was escorted to one of the offices by a coffee bean sectarian. Behind the large oaken desk in the office was the donkey he'd booked to see. The rest of the room was a clinical white with only the desk, chair and sofa being non-white. It almost looked ethereal in design as the door seemed to disappear once it was closed behind him by the sectarian. The donkey quickly put down its copy of "Alburt Arther's Wonderful Meteorological Discovery On The Planet Splonkity Wonk Twonk" and came over to shake hands with Strawberry Mineral Water and introduce its self as Dr. Donkey Jr. After a quick handshake Dr. Donkey Jr gestured for Strawberry Mineral Water to sit down on the sofa, and then Dr. Donkey Jr started asking questions about what Strawberry Mineral Water would do on a daily basis and if it liked to throw squirrels into passing parrots faces.  
After a rather productive session with Dr. Donkey Jr and finally finding out that Strawberry Mineral Water was indeed allergic to algebraic equations it returned to it's house and went straight to bed because it was almost 5 in the afternoon which was way past its bed time. 

The next day Strawberry Mineral Water got up and decided today would be a productive day and that he would go shopping for something to take on that carrot dragon. It quickly made its way into town and found the nearest library within which was the biggest encyclopaedia on dragons ever made. It got a stepladder from the librarian and opened the massive book, then using the binoculars it looked for Carrot Dragons. Information on Carrot Dragons was on page 392 which Strawberry Mineral Water instructed the worker elf to turn to. It took 3 hours to get to page 392 due to the fact that each page weighed as much as an elephant. Once finally on page 392 Strawberry Mineral Water quickly scoured the page for large quantities of information on the dragon he was to face. It turned out there was only a tiny bit on this specific type of dragon, and that was that its weakness was a type of African tree root that was only found in "The Land Of Microwavable Beverages." So Strawberry Mineral Water made it it's quest to find this mystical land and retrieve the fabled African tree root with which it would deal with the carrot dragon and continue to pursue the milky red orb.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have actually read this, then bloody well done I congratulate you.  
> If you have any suggestions then plonk them in the comments section wherever that may be.  
> -Especially suggestions on plant/food animals!


End file.
